


Behind Closed Doors

by JeanBoulet



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Established Secret Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanBoulet/pseuds/JeanBoulet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon, Jeremy, Stefan, and Elena are having lunch at the Mystic Grill, but Jeremy is in a teasing mood, and that always spells trouble. But Damon doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a long-time member of FanFiction.net, but due to recent enforcement of rules long forgotten, I am venturing into AO3 territory. My stories haven't been taken down yet, but I figured I'd post here and see how well this story goes over! I'm sooo excited to finally post here :D
> 
> A word about when this takes place--it's set basically after Jenna dies in Season 2, but before Stefan makes the deal with Klaus.

“So tell me who she is.”

Damon’s gaze didn’t even shift to his brother. He was still nonchalantly examining the top-shelf liquors conveniently placed at eye-level behind the bar—anything to keep his attention away from the Mystic Grill’s entrance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

But not surprisingly, Stefan wasn’t convinced. “We haven’t refilled the blood supply in nearly two months.” His head tilted to his brother. “You broke up with Andie before that, and yet you haven’t restocked the fridge?”

“Have you ever considered that I’m just being subtle?” Damon asked, flashing that hybrid smirk-smile of his. “Or did the Council just slip your mind?”

“Damon, you are anything but subtle. And your mood has actually _improved_ since we lost to Klaus.”

“You found me out. I secretly hate you all.”

The younger Salvatore brother sighed softly. “I’m not buying it. You’ve got someone, so who is it?”

Damon let out a puff through his nostrils and narrowed his eyes just slightly, his lips widening into a grin. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” But before Stefan could respond, Damon nodded towards the entrance to the Grille. “Elena’s here.”

Stefan just continued his brooding stare, and Damon just rolled his eyes in return.

“Didn’t you say something about this being a civilized lunch?”

“Damon—“

“Don’t worry about it, Stefan.” The other vampire said with practiced finality. “I’ve been rationing myself. Testing how long I can go without the good stuff. But that’s done now, so I’m feeling better.” He clapped his brother on the shoulder. “But whenever I do get my hands on a pretty young thing, you will be the _very_ first to know, because she won’t be yours anymore.” Damon flashed a grin as Elena approached them and greeted her cordially before they moved to a table.

Stefan and Elena slid into the booth, and as Damon sat down on his own side, a drink slid across the wood surface of the table and into Damon’s hand. He looked up and held back a smirk. Someone must have been parking the car.

“You forgot your drink at the bar.” Jeremy said, sliding into the booth beside Damon.

Damon nodded with a murmured “yeah thanks” just before the waitress came to take their orders.

It all seemed a bit too domestic: Elena and Stefan snuggled up in the cozy booth with Stefan’s arm thrown comfortably around Elena’s shoulders, and another couple sitting just across the table from them—not that neither Stefan nor Elena knew it.

No one knew it, actually—they were very careful. After all, who would suspect them? Jeremy rarely spent time at the boarding house, and Damon spent just as little time at the Gilbert residence. Late nights were just that—after all, who was Elena to deny her brother nights out of the house, after what had happened to Jenna.

Damon and Jeremy had been ‘meeting’—though there was usually no talking involved—for about two months. It had started as a distraction for both of them. Then it evolved into a need; Damon needed the blood that Jeremy was more than willing to supply. Besides, the youngest Gilbert was a gold mine for blood, and Damon couldn’t get enough of it. But then it evolved into something more than a physical need…something they were currently exploring. And it all happened under the entire town’s nose, which happened to include the noses of the oblivious couple sitting in front of the secret pair.

Yes, far too domestic for Damon’s taste. The vampire felt Jeremy shift next to him, like he was feeling the same way. However, it was when Jeremy decided to _act_ on his feelings that Damon’s senses went on red alert.

The first sign of trouble was the gentle sound of Jeremy’s blood rushing through his veins faster than normal—it was always a sign that Jeremy was in a mood; most likely a very mischievous, very playful mood. That usually went either way for Damon, but in this situation, the only way to go was down. But when Jeremy’s nails dragged up along his jean-clad inner thigh, Damon realized things could go _up_ , too.

Damon didn’t jerk, and he tried not to react. And from the way Elena and Stefan were still talking about what the ‘Klaus defeat’ meant for everyone’s future, neither of them seemed to be noticing. So Damon spared a narrow-eyed glance at Jeremy, his jaw tight, and he actually caught a tug of the human’s lips as he tried to suppress a smile.

Damon was intent on removing that smug smile from that bastard’s face when he gripped Jeremy’s wrist under the table and pushed it away easily. He vaguely heard Elena answer a phone call and made a snarky comment that it was probably Vampire Barbie. But Damon didn’t get to hear Caroline’s sharp reply on the other end of the phone, because Jeremy’s hand was back.

It just lay there, rubbing circles on his thigh like a perverted massage instrument, and the bulge in his jeans wasn’t going away. This time, Damon shifted his entire body in the booth, purposely turning his hips slightly away from Jeremy, but that didn’t do much good. Once again, Jeremy’s nails dragged up the side of his thigh, and _holy shit_ if they didn’t graze that bulge between his legs before Damon practically hurled Jeremy’s hand away again. Damon spared a glance at his brother, who still hadn’t torn his eyes away from Elena, so Damon assumed that everything had gone unnoticed.

But then he heard Jeremy’s blood race faster through his body, and then Jeremy’s palm was pressed firmly to Damon’s erection. There was a slight change in Damon’s breathing as Jeremy’s fingers curled ever-so slightly, sending a warm wave of pleasure throughout his body. One look at Stefan, and Damon was almost sure that they’d been found out. His brother still hadn’t looked away from Elena, but he was doing it very pointedly. After all, no vampire could _not_ hear how hard Jeremy’s blood pounded through his veins, or smell the human’s growing arousal. Damon decided that if his brother was going to find out about this…he needed a drink.

Conveniently, there was one already in front of him. Doing his best to look bored and sarcastically enthralled instead of enraged and completely turned-on, Damon downed about half of the Crown Royal and water just about the time that Jeremy’s fingers found the base of his cock through the fabric of his jeans. It wasn’t enough of a surprise to make Damon choke, but it was enough to make him set down his glass with much more force than necessary.

Before any major attention could be drawn to them, Jeremy gave an awkward smile and excused himself to the bathroom. Elena, who was still on the phone, waved him off with an apologetic smile and continued to chatter away with Caroline. Stefan finally turned his gaze sharply to his brother, where he was met with a very lazy, Devil-may-care smirk. Damon gave a quick shrug of his eyebrows to finish off the look and quietly announced that he was going to get another drink.

It was partially true, at least.

Damon didn’t _burst_ through the bathroom door, but he did all but slam it shut. Jeremy was right next to the door to lock it before Damon whirled around and pinned him to the wall roughly.

“What,” he growled as he attacked Jeremy’s neck with open-mouthed kisses that made the teen beneath him shiver. “Did you think you were doing?” Jeremy tried to tangle his hands in Damon’s hair, but the vampire pinned them above his head and stared into the human’s brown eyes. “My brother heard every minute of it.”

“I want you,” Jeremy breathed out, leaning forward to catch Damon’s lips in a frenzied kiss. And that was really all the arguing either of them had time for. Jeremy had done a good job of winding Damon so tight that words just didn’t seem like a good idea.

Damon groaned lowly into the kiss and let his hands fall from Jeremy’s wrists, instead using one to grip Jeremy’s hip while the other undid their pants with vampire speed and accuracy. He drank in the sound that reverberated from Jeremy’s throat as Damon closed his hand around the human’s erection.

He could hear Jeremy’s heart thudding, and the rush of Jeremy’s blood through his veins was enough to set his teeth on edge, but Damon kept his cool. He kissed the teen again as he squeezed the heated shaft in his grip, just barely stroking as the human writhed against him. His thumb slid over the sensitive tip, and Jeremy’s hips bucked up into the touch.

“Damon…” Jeremy choked out his name, and Damon could taste the perspiration in the air. Even though things were barely getting started, Jeremy was already on the edge of oblivion—and that was just where Damon wanted him.

Damon thumbed over the head again, wrenching a moan from the teen against him, and pulled away to offer three fingers, which Jeremy took absolutely no time in accepting into his mouth. With a smile, Damon dipped his head to bury his face in Jeremy’s neck, breathing in his scent deeply. He pulled down Jeremy’s shirt to reveal some less-than-neat bite marks at the collarbone, just below the neckline of the shirt. He tongued over the marks, loving the way Jeremy arched into the touch as he sucked away at Damon’s fingers.

Damon finally pulled his fingers from Jeremy’s mouth and looked him over. What he saw was raw want and pure need on a panting, flushed figure; which happened to be the same thing staring at him in the bathroom’s mirrors. It was then that Damon realized: they were in way over their heads.

But as their shoes and pants completely came off, and their bodies pressed together like pieces of a puzzle, it didn’t seem as if either one of them cared. Damon slipped his hand between them and pressed two fingers into Jeremy—because neither of them would be able to wait long. Jeremy’s face contorted slightly, but it was nothing that couldn’t be remedied with a few well-aimed thrusts to that spot inside him that shot pleasure like shockwaves up his spine—which Damon was only too happy to give…especially if it meant hearing those sounds Jeremy insisted on making.

After the third finger had joined the first two, and Damon felt that Jeremy was ready, he pulled out his fingers, enjoying the barely-perceptible sigh of discontent as Jeremy was suddenly empty. He then wrapped one of Jeremy’s legs around his waist and gave a smooth thrust into the teen.

Jeremy gave a low, broken keen and let his head fall back onto the wall with a dull thud. His knee was weak beneath him, but he knew Damon had a firm hold on him, even as the vampire pulled out and slammed back in at a dizzying and wonderfully frenzied pace. Everything about Jeremy’s body was on fire, but _nothing_ could have felt better in that moment. At least, that was what Jeremy thought, until Damon changed the angle of his thrusts and returned his grip around Jeremy’s beyond-aching cock. By then, nothing but Damon’s lips on his could swallow the sounds he made.

The sex wasn’t anything they hadn’t done before, but the _location_ …that was pretty unique. Damon was sure Jeremy could still hear the dull sounds of people mingling just outside the bathroom door, but he decided that perhaps a little more description would be…useful.

“They’re wondering why the door is locked.” Damon murmured into Jeremy’s ear, tonguing over the shell and nipping the flesh roughly as he continued his thrusts and movements of his hand. “They can even hear you.” The groan that filled Damon’s ears made him smirk. “Be a little louder, Jer, I don’t think they heard that one.” He gave another well-aimed thrust, and Damon was _certain_ Jeremy’s voice reached through the heavy wooden door.

Damon’s own breathing was beginning to get labored, and he could hear just a little bit of worry in the voices outside. “Better hurry up. I think we might get kicked out if they find us like this.”

“God, stop _talking_.” Jeremy growled and yanked Damon’s face to his own, devouring the vampire in another rough kiss. And when Damon pulled back, his eyes were dark with blood, and his fangs were fully extended. He didn’t even hesitate before pulling down Jeremy’s shirt and sinking his teeth into the abused flesh with practiced ease.

The dual sensations of pain and pleasure warred inside Jeremy’s body, making his heart pound in both human and vampire ears, and with a strangled cry, Jeremy was pushed over the edge he’d been teetering for so long. Damon wasn’t far behind, either. The tight heat of Jeremy constricting around him was enough to hurl him into oblivion even without the warm sensation of Jeremy’s blood sliding down his throat.

They would have collapsed in a heap if it hadn’t been for Damon’s reflexes. Numbed though they may have been, Damon was still able to support Jeremy as the haze of both their orgasms cradled them both gently.

When they both had enough bones to move, Damon unlocked the door and moved them into the handicapped stall for a little cleaning-up privacy. It took awhile to get the residual blood off of Jeremy’s shirt, but they soon emerged from the bathroom together. One glance at their table told Damon that Elena had left to do something, so he would probably be stuck with Jeremy duty—which he was more than fine with. And one look at his brother’s extremely pale face and extra-broody expression told Damon that Stefan had heard everything that had gone on in the bathroom.

So with a very accomplished smirk, Damon caught Jeremy’s arm and pulled him in for a very long, very public kiss, just because he could.


End file.
